Unusual Disease
by Writerlover
Summary: When Harper and Dylan gets the same disease
1. Chapter 1

**Unusual Disease**

**Ch. 1 **

"**Good morning," Andromeda said as soon as he stepped on the main deck. "Good morning, Andromeda," Captain Hunt replied back. One of them was about to say something when Beka entered the deck. "Good morning," Andromeda replied to Beka. "Good morning to you, too," Beka answered back. There was a little pause then the doors opened again. This time it was their engineer, Seamus Harper. "Good morning, Harper. How is our wonderful engineer doing this morning?" Beka asked him. "I am fine," Harper replies back. **

**"Harper, are you okay? You look a little sick," Andromeda said. "I…." That was how far he got when he went headfirst towards the floor. Dylan grabbed him before he hit the floor. Then he gently placed Harper on the floor. "What's wrong with him, Andromeda?" Beka asked.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 

**After a short scan over Harper, she couldn't find anything," Andromeda said. "Okay," Dylan said, "Rommie, please take him to sick bay." "Sure," Rommie replied back. Rommie with Beka's help, they moved the unconscious Harper to sickbay. Then Beka returned to the bridge but Rommie stayed with the unconscious Harper to figure out what was wrong with him.**

**Some time later, Rommie was still figuring out what was wrong with their engineer when she suddenly heard a soft moan escaping from Harper's lips. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 

Rommie rushed over to Harper. He opened his eyes and he looked at Rommie. "What happened to me? I feel strange and hot," Harper said in a hoarse voice. "I don't know yet. I have been trying to figure out what is wrong with you for the past few hours," Rommie replied, "Get some rest." Harper couldn't protest since he felt exhausted. Harper closed his eyes and went into a restless sleep. While he slept, Rommie kept trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Rommie also couldn't find anything in his body either. Harper spent the night in sickbay.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The next morning, Harper woke up by the clanging sound of someone moving around different medication and also walking around. "Morning," Harper said in a sleepy voice. The person that was moving around was Trance. Trance was surprised that she had woken up their patient. She turned around, walked over to Harper and said, "Morning. Sorry if I woke you up," Trance said. "It's okay," Harper said even though he was still in pain. There was a small pause then Harper asked, "Has anyone figured out what is wrong with me?" "No, I don't think we have," Trance replied back. Trance was about to say something when suddenly Harper clutched his stomach and he started to moan in pain.

Trance got some medication and she shot it into Harper's system to ease away the pain. The medication also put Harper to sleep. While he was sleeping, Trance said out loud, "Andromeda. I need your assistant." "How may I help you?" Andromeda asked Trance. Trance told the computer what just happened to their engineer. After a small pause, Andromeda said, "Wow! We need to figure out what's wrong with Harper so nothing bad happens to him." "I understand that but I am not sure what is wrong with him. It's like a mysterious disease because no one can figure out where it's coming from," Trance replied back.

"That's what it sounds like," Andromeda said. "First we need to make a list of the different symptoms that he has gotten and then we'll go from there," Andromeda said, "Okay, some of Harper's symptoms are: fainting and some pain in the stomach area," Trance said. "Next, we might make a list of the different places that he had visited," Andromeda said. "Could you make a list of where he's been?" Trance asked. "Sure, but it might take a few seconds," Andromeda said.

Andromeda went to wok making a list while Trance tried to find out the disease for Harper. "Trance?" Harper asked. "How are you feeling?" Trance asked. " Better, I guess," Harper said. Trance filled Harper in on everything that had happened. Then he went back to sleep. While he slept, Trance heard, "Trance?" Andromeda asked. "Yes?" " I found all the places that Harper went to." "Okay," Trance said, "Now what?" "Now I will go in depth those different places. This might take a few hours," Andromeda said. "That'll be fine," Trance said.

While Trance tried to help Harper and she was also helping Andromeda by going through the places, the rest of the crew were worried about Harper. They continued to run the ship and they also make sure everything was running smoothly. On the deck and out of the blue, Dylan said out loud to his crew, "I'm going to the…." That was all that came out of his mouth when he fainted headfirst to the floor. "Andromeda? What's going on?" Beka asked. "Not sure yet," Andromeda said. Well, Beka and Tyr carried Dylan to the med deck. Since Dylan was sick with something, Beka was in charge of the ship. Beka and Tyr wanted to know what Andromeda and Trance had found out so Andromeda filled them in on what they had found out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few hours, Dylan started to wake up. He wasn't exactly sure where he was for a second until he saw Trance. "What's going on?" 'Well, I think you might have a mysterious disease," Trance said. "Where'd it come from?" Dylan asked. "Not really sure where it came from but I think Andromeda and myself are close to the source of it," Trance said to Dylan. Then Trance filled Dylan in on the information that had been discovered. Then Rommie appeared before Dylan and Trance. The places that Rommie had found that Harper went to were: the Forsaken City, the Darken Hour, and the City of Constant Fighting. Then with Trance's permission, Rommie made a list of places that Dylan had visited. She wanted to compare Dylan's list with Harper's. Dylan's list included: City of many Deaths, the City of Constant Fighting, Planet Wealthy and the City of the Desert.

None of the cities had anything unusually about them except for the City of Constant Fighting. This City had some flowers that made people sick for a couple of days. Since they had special powers, they were not made for humans. Also in 72 hours the person will die.

"Both Harper and Dylan went to the City of Constant Fighting. Can either one of you remember if you walked into a group of flowers while visiting this particular city?" Andromeda asked. There was a small silence for a few minutes because Dylan was thinking. "I also remember going through some flowers probably because I was either hiding from the enemy that we had encountered or I just kneeled down to smell their nice scent," Dylan said. Then Harper woke up and everyone filled him in on everything.

"Do you remember walking in some flowers?" Trance asked.

Harper thought for a few seconds and then he said, "I remember going through some flowers. I just thought that they looked nice. I guess I just wanted to walk through them. What's the disease called and how do people get it?"

"This particular disease is called the Sickening Flowers and there are many ways a person can contract it. The main way is by inhaling the flower's scent," Rommie said.

"What's the cure?" Dylan asked.

"A syringe full of the water next to it," Rommie said.

"That sounds so easy to get," commented Trance.

"Yes, it does sound easy to get but the catch to it is that the field of the Sickening Flowers surrounds all the way around the water," Andromeda said.

"That's a very good catch. How exactly do we get two syringes full of the water without anyone else getting sick?" Harper asked.

"By getting it carefully," Andromeda said.

"So, what's our plan?" Trance asked.

There was a small silence because the crew was trying to come up with a plan to get the water. Then Harper spoke up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"We could get the ship very close to the water but not too close because we don't want the rest of the crew to get sick. Then we could get two or three of us into one of our smaller ships. Then by using oxygen masks to breathe in, we could put the ship on top of the water. Then we could go out and get how much water we need. Then we can get back into the small ship, and then we can drive to the main ship. Inject Dylan and myself with the cure and then we won't have anybody else sick."

"That's a good idea, Harper," Trance said.

"So does that mean we are going to do it?" Harper asked.

"I see why not since we don't have anymore ideas," Dylan said.

So the crew decided the people that were going into the smaller ships were: Ty and Trance. They all agreed that Harper and Dylan wouldn't be allowed to go since they were sick with the disease. Then they did the plan and after a while, Trance had the water in two separate syringes. She emptied one whole syringe into Harper's body. Then she emptied the other one in Dylan's body and immediately the cure began to take affect. The cure made both of them sleepy so they took a peaceful nap in sickbay.

A few hours later, Harper woke up and was released from sickbay. Then Dylan woke up and was also released from sickbay. Then the crew drove away from the City of Constant Fighting, which had the field of the Sickening Flowers in them. The crew and even Dylan would always remember not to go near the Constant Fighting city or the field of the sickening flowers. Then Dylan wrote in his journal about what his crew and himself had gone through.

The End


End file.
